Another chance
by YayaSamuko
Summary: This is the direct follow-up to the fictions "Eto Aho" and "Ianao Namako"! Honoka woke up and her eyes suddenly got wide open when she saw her new surrounding. Contains: mention of HonoKotoMaki, NozoNicoEli, RinUmiPana and OtoHina! Shoujo-ai/Yuri! Shounen-ai/Yao! One-shot!


**Another chance**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genre: Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Drama**

 **Tags: After-death, Reincarnation, Shoujo-ai/Yuri, Shounen-ai/Yaoi**

 **Summary: This is the direct follow-up to the fictions "Eto Aho" and "Ianao Namako"! Honoka woke up and her eyes suddenly got wide open when she saw her new surrounding. Contains: mention of HonoKotoMaki, NozoNicoEli, RinUmiPana and OtoHina! Shoujo-ai/Yuri! Shounen-ai/Yao! One-shot!**

 **So, here we go! Sit down, relax and enjoy the ride!**

 **Note: I do not own any show or character mentioned here! I do not seek any profit from them! I am just some fan writing about their dream/ideas!**

 **Part 1: Awakening**

 _I am sorry, everyone! I was weak 'till the last moment!_

 _I am sorry for being such a coward! It's just that I don't know what to do anymore!_

 _Everyone, please be happy!_

Honoka was floating inside a dark tunnel. At the other end was a bright light. She was drained by it like a metal attracted by a magnet.

It became brighter and brighter at each second. In a short while, it was too bright for the young girl to see. She hid her eyes from the light and continued her route.

Second later, it was total dark and quiet. The girl slowly opened her eyes and was greeted by a surprising landscape. The moon was full and high in the sky, illuminating the garden she was laid on and the building that was many meters away from where she was.

Her eyes widened as she pushed her back and was in a sitting position. The first thing she realized was that she wasn't ill anymore. Her chest didn't hurt anymore and she could breathe normally.

' _What's the meaning of this? Where am I?'_ Honoka wondered as she stood up and started walking. She quickly realized that all her strength was back and she could walk without difficulty.

The young girl decided to walk toward the building, in hope to find some help, and maybe answers to her questions. She decided to walk slowly at first and decided to speed up after a while. She eventually started running.

She missed that feeling; the feeling of the wind bruising her hair, the feeling of moving fast and enjoy the pure and refreshing air of the evening. She missed being healthy from these two horrible months at the hospital.

She didn't regret these times though. She never will, since that was when she got confessed to and was feeling really happy about it. The time she spent with Maki was priceless and she would never trade them for anything.

"Ah… You there!"

Honoka stopped as she heard an unfamiliar masculine voice. She turned to the source at her left and saw a rather young boy with past-ear red hair. He was wearing a brownish uniform and had a plastic bag in hand.

The ginger quickly decided to bow at the stranger and the greet him. "Good evening!"

"Good evening!" he smiled. "By your look, you are not a NPC, aren't you?"

Honoka made a confused expression. _'NPC? Like Not Playable Characters like these games Yukiho used to play?'_

The boy understood. "So, you're like 'them' too." He started walking toward the huge building. The ginger just decided to follow him.

"By 'them'… what do you mean? And what is this place? And how did I end up here?" the girl asked as they walked slowly.

"Well… that's lot of question…" the guy replied. "For 'them', I mean young people that are sent here to fulfill some wish they never had the chance to do back then. As for this place, it's some kind of after-death place where we have to accomplish something we wanted to do when we were alive but never managed to. As for your last question, you are here because you are one among us."

Honoka nodded after the explanation. _'So, I really died… and without fulfilling my wishes…'_

No more word was told until they arrived in front of the huge building. The ginger looked around with confused expression.

The guy turned and pointed at the building. "This is the dorm! Everyone who ends here can get a room here. You are allowed to use the room at your will. As for the morning, you can take classes at the building over there." He pointed at another building at the left.

"Thank you for the information… er-"

"Otonashi Yuzuru!" the red-head said. "You can call me Otonashi!"

"Thank you Otonashi!" Honoka bowed. "I am Kousaka Honoka! Nice to meet you!" she tended her hand forward.

Yuzuru accepted the offer and gave the offering hand a friendly shake. "Nice to meet you, Kousaka-san! I hope you have a nice stay here and may you fulfill all your wishes!"

With that, the guy pushed the door open and Honoka followed. As soon as they entered the building, the ginger's eyes widened.

 **Part 2: An unexpected encounter**

There was an orange-haired girl sitting near the shoes locker. She was wearing a brownish colored skirt, shirt and blazer. She was just staring at the ceiling and was humming a song more than familiar to the new girl.

"We're home!" Otonashi said as her removed his shoes. "Hoshizora, here are the ramen!"

The orange-haired girl's face quickly lit up at the mention of her favorite food, but her pair of yellow orbs widened as she saw the new incomer.

The red-head watched between the two girls. Honoka rubbed her eyes to make sure it wasn't an illusion as Rin ran toward her band-mate and engaged them in a bone-crushing hug.

"Honoka-chan, it's really you nya! Rin was so lonely here left with this weirdo nya! Rin is so happy!"

The ginger slowly opened her eyes and saw tears running on her friend's cheeks. _'Must have been tough…'_ She thought as the cat-like girl finally let go and Honoka whipped her tears away with her fingers. "It's all right, Rin-chan! I am here now… and I will stand by your side."

The younger girl just nodded and let go of some sobs as she took the plastic bag and forced a smile. "All right! Who want ramen?"

Honoka admitted that she was feeling a little empty and joined them for diner. They changed into indoor shoes and walked the hallways toward the dining room and boiled some water.

They ate after the ramen was ready. There was 6 cup in total. They both ate two each. Honoka didn't know why, but she felt like she could eat tons and not die from overeating.

Otonashi placed his sticks back on the table and looked at the two girls that were still engrossed in their own little gossips. _'It must be nice to have friends in witch we can count… even after death…'_ He then looked down at his cup. _I wonder what happened to them all.'_

He thought back about the ex-members of the After-death organization. He had high admiration for their leader Yuri. She was strong and had a good sense of leadership. He looks her as a model and hopes one day to be able to be as strong and reliable as her.

There was this petite silver-haired girl that he liked too. He's even confessed to her, but she went on anyway. He soon realized during the time he was alone on this world that he liked her more in a sister way than in anything else. When he thought more about it, Kanade reminded him of his loose little sister and that was his brotherly instinct that made him attached to her.

He remembered the mysterious, yet funny and faithful TK as well. He didn't know that much about him, but he knew he was a good guy.

As Noda, he was a total pain. Even though he always tried to cause problem and challenged the red-head, Otonashi somehow admired his sense of pride. Sure, he was an idiot, but he was an idiot with a big heart and was reliable when the situation is really crucial.

That girl Shiina was a mystery as well. He still remembered her cold glare, but he remembered her soft expression each time she found something cute. She was reliable, but was useless when it came to cute things.

He remembered that young boy as well; the ex-vice president of the student council. He seemed and acted like a bad guy at first, butt he was just a kid that suffered a lot in his childhood. Otonashi realized that his tears at 'that' time were real and honest.

There was that guy Matsushita 5th Dan as well. He was really reliable and was always ready to help his friend.

He remembered the girly shy boy and that other katana wielder as well. They were good friend. He will never forget them.

As for the members of the group Dead Monster Girls, he felt high admiration and respect toward them, to the point of being thankful.

And there was that blue-haired boy. Hinata was a good guy. He was all protective and brother-like at the beginning, to the point where Otonashi wondered if he was… gay (?). But after thinking over all the time they spent together; between their parties, baseball tournament and school festival, the red-head came to realize that he was a lot closer to the boy more than he thought at first.

Otonashi couldn't help a chuckle to escape from his lips as he thought about that time when Hinata and the vice-president thought to be in the same team as him on a mission they had back then. _"I was implying they were gay… be the truth is that… maybe I am the one that's really gay…"_

The red-head then returned to his bowl of ramen, now realizing two pair of baby blue and yellow orbs staring at him. He lifted his head and almost yelped as he saw the grin on the two girl's face. They were just happily sing-singing something. "Looks like someone is just like us nya~"

"So right!" Honoka agreed. "At least one thing is sure; we are in the same boat."

"What?" Otonashi paled. _'What are they talking about? Same boat?'_

One second passed… and then two… and then… the boy's face went as red as his hair as he just realized he has said his early pointing out loud. _'Damn! They heard me!'_ he cursed inside, but then realization hit him. ' _Same boat…? Does that mean…'_

He lifted his head once again to see that the two girl's early grin has switched into a softer smile. Honoka and Rin were smiling honestly. "It's a hard road. Very few people dares to admit their sexuality… and you are among these rare people…"

"I see…" Yuzuru replied, unsure of what to say at these times. "So…" he bit his lips. _'Maybe they can help me if I ask…'_ "How did you do with it? I mean you like people of the same gender, right… so, how did it end?"

Honoka's smile switched into a sad one. "The truth is… at first, I got rejected… That was the reason of my illness originally." She bit her lips. "I felt so bad at that time and my moral was really down since the girl refused to give me the reason of her refusal."

 **Part 3: The sour truth**

"I'm sorry to hear that…" Otonashi looked down at his hands that were placed on the table.

Rin looked down as well as she bit her lips. "So, that's what really happened?"

The ginger raised an eyebrow. "Don't tell me you didn't know."

The orange-haired girl nodded her head. "All we heard is that you got ill, but we were never given the reason. We heard later that you were sent into the hospital and learned about your bad condition. We then decided to pay you a little visit before you were sent definitely at the hospital. All we knew was that it was a heart disease, but we didn't know the reason. By 'we', I mean Kayo-chin and I. The others refused to tell us more."

Honoka just stared blankly at her friend who was just fidgeting with her fingers.

"I never knew that Kotori-chan didn't accept your feeling. If only I knew, Kayo-chin I would have went to that hospital to visit you." Tears started to form on her eyes. "We should have been there to comfort you along Maki-chan…"

"It's all right, Rin-chan." Honoka leaned closer and took her in a gentle hug before drawing circles on her back. "It's all right. I am glad that you are worried about us."

More tears formed on the younger girl's eyes and soon fell down on her cheeks. She quietly sobbed while the older was trying to comfort her.

They eventually calmed down after a while and Honoka sat straight again. "Well… that was painful to be rejected, but that was at that time that another friend confessed to me. I was so happy. She always took care of me and I am thankful of her…"

Otonashi nodded.

"Later on, I met Kotori-chan when Maki-chan and I were supposed to be on a date. That was when she explained everything that was behind what I thought. I learned about her dark and sad destiny and the fact of knowing that she loved me was enough to make me feel comfortable and happy."

Rin, who has calmed down looked at her. "I see… So, you made it up to Kotori-chan in the end?"

"Yes! The three of us went on a little trip on New Year and after that, I told them to not come to the hospital anymore because I didn't want them to see all my weakness surging. It was a really sad decision, I know that…" tears formed on Honoka's eyes and soon descended on her cheeks. "…but I was a coward… and I didn't want to derange them even more… That's why…"

Otonashi looked at her with sympathy as Rin wrapped her hand around her formed senpai who was breaking her calm and energetic face, letting her more vulnerable side out. _'That route sure is hard… These girls sure are strong… Really strong people…'_ "I am sorry to hear that! It must have been painful to die with such regret. I don't know if it can help you ease the burden, but you can let go of all your screams. There is no one except us on this word, so feel free to."

The ginger didn't need these words to be repeated twice. She started screaming from sadness (crying out loud) as her tears didn't stop. Rin just held her tighter.

 **Part 4: The other side**

After calming down, Otonashi gave Honoka a glass of water to drink. She accepted it and whipped some of her tears away while muttering a small "Thank you!"

Rin finally let go and watched as her friend drank the glass. "Feeling better?" she asked.

The ginger placed the glass on the table and forced a smile. "A lot…"

The three of them sat back on around the table. It was a huge room with lot of place and lot of table, but they were alone; they were the only resident of the dorms right at that moment.

"Thank you for being so honest!" Otonashi was the first to break the silence.

Honoka just nodded. Rin was just feeling down. The ginger took her junior's hand and held it tightly.

"The truth is that…" it was Rin's turn to open up. "…I've always liked Kayo-chin since middle school… but I never got enough courage to confess. I was scared of what might happen if I did."

There was an awkward silence.

"I knew that I had to confess sooner or later…" Rin continued. "And I was determined to do so when we would graduate from high school… but what happened at Awaji island was unfair…" more tears formed as she looked down at her hands that were gripping her own skirt tightly.

There was another silence. All the sound that could be heard was the young girl's small sobbing.

"I was just happy to go see my Aunt we haven't seen for a while. I never except that such trip would cause all the people I care for being sad." The girl tried to whip her tears, but it was useless. "It all happed in few seconds. I was just calmly sitting on the passenger's seat when the truck that were in front of us abruptly stopped without a summation. The driver tried to stop the car, but it was already too late. The choc was painful and I was unlucky enough to get pressed between the two vehicles. It was so painful."

She paused an instant.

"Then, my vision started to blur as the pressing became more and more intense. I saw my life flash in front of my eyes… and that was when I realized that is was always an idiot. My chest pained me as I thought one last time of Kayo-chin… and after that, I woke here."

Honoka gently patted her shoulders. "Thank you, Rin-chan! Thank you for opening up!"

The orange-haired boy nodded as well. "I thank you as well! You are really a strong person."

 **Part 5: An old friend**

One year has passed since Honoka was at that place. More teenagers came and found peace since that time. The two former idols decided to help the red-head in his task of making sure to take care over this place.

Otonashi had to admit that it was easier to do the work with some help. He was happy to be able to get help from people that understood him and he could understand.

Honoka and Rin became a lot closer with each other. They talked a lot about everything. They played lot of game, be it safe or dangerous. They didn't have to care to die on this place since they would always resurrect regardless the injury.

They played baseball, cards, console games; they raced, they danced together and they went to class together. Honoka decided to attend first year class alongside her buddy. It was still boring, but funny seen from a certain angle.

One day, the two now best friends were walking near the river and occasionally fishing. The red-head boy was just following them along and was bringing the equipments.

They played and sang some old song from their former group while playing with the clear and pure water. They decided to not wear the brown uniform on that day and were instead wearing summer dresses. Honoka went with a white one as Rin wore a Yellow dress.

They played catch and hide-and-seek until they heard a thug from behind a bush not far from where they were.

"Did you hear that?" Otonashi asked.

"Yes! We have a new incomer." The ginger confirmed.

By that year of experience, they've witnessed many arrivals into this world and they've eventually came to identify they way of arriving. The walked closer to the bush and lifted some leaf to have a view of their new guest.

The two girls' jaws dropped from shock. They couldn't believe who was in front of them.

The new person opened her ruby eyes and pushed her back to sit up. She took a glance around and almost jumped when she saw two familiar faces. "Honoka… Rin…"

"Nico-chan!"

"Nico-chan, nya!"

Otonashi watched between the three girls. "You know each other?"

"Yes!" Honoka replied.

 **Part 6: A third side**

"I got it!" Nico said as she crossed her arms. She was now wearing the same brown uniform that the other students were wearing. "So, in other word, this is an After-death world where we have to ease our conscience by fulfilling our wishes?"

"If you say it like that…" Honoka forced a smile. "Yes!"

They were back at the school building. The four of them were peacefully eating diner as it was already late.

"But I have to admit that I never thought you would end here too." The ginger's smiled turned into a sad one.

The ravenette understood and placed her fork on the table. She then hugged her knees. "The truth is that… I never thought that I would see the two of you so soon as well…"

A tear formed on her ruby eye, but she quickly whipped it. "Thinking about it, it's kind of sad. We left the people we care for behind… and now we are here thinking about our part while eating ramen." She let go of a sarcastic laugh.

Both Rin and Honoka placed their hand on the small girl's. She lifted her head and saw sympatric smile on both girl's face. That was reassuring."You can tell us everything, you know."

Nico sighed and let go of a chuckle. "You two are really something… I wanted to keep it at the end, even though I never expected to say it, but…" she grabbed both girls in a hug. "I've missed you so much! You are my best friends and living the rest of high school was a pain without my best buds. I know that I've treated you like idiot, but I've realized now. I've realized that you are really important to me."

"Nico-chan…" Honoka and Rin followed by letting their tears flow as well. The three let go of many sobs while hugging each other tightly.

They separated after a while and looked at each other's wet orbs.

Nico was the first to whip her tears. "Jeez… What do I do with you two?" she reached at the two girls with both hand and whipped their tears as well. "We haven't even started and you are already crying this much… you band of crybabies." She tried to smile as to reassure her juniors.

"It's not… as you were… any different, Nico-chan…" Rin said between her sobs.

"I got it!" The ravenette patted the cat-girl's head. "Guess I will have to tell the entire story."

Everyone returned to their seat. It was rather dark outside, but the inside of the building was illuminated by artificial lights. And it was late, so the four of them were the only occupant of the huge cafeteria.

"It all started one night… I woke up with an unbearable pain in my chest. I was sent at one of the Nishikino's hospital. Unfortunately, the operation failed and I was doomed. That was when I've realized my feeling for Nozomi. I still didn't want to admit it loud, but she forced me and I died with her knowing my feelings…"

After resuming her story, she forced a smile and gently patted Honoka's head.

"I guess I told everything…"

 **Part 7: Goodbye, our friend**

The next week went on without any incident. The three girls were always together and the red-head was busy with his own thoughts. He was still having difficulty with life issues.

On a stormy night, Otonashi was still thinking about everything that happened these past months. He became closer to the other girls and together, they helped lot of teenagers accepting their destinies and graduating from this place.

"Two years…" he took one framed picture in his hand. It was a picture of all the members of their band back then. Yuri was at the center. By her sides were Otonashi and Hinata.

Once again, his thought wandered somewhere else. He placed the picture back on the desk and sat on a small pliable chair. He decided to think of something else instead.

It was only normal to realize that even if Nico, Honoka and Rin were smiling and happy to do this job, they were still feeling sad deep inside. Maybe they still miss their friends and families.

The red-head became good friend with them and now that his friends are silently suffering, he decided to take everything in mind."They have to graduate…" but would mean he would be alone once again. "I don't care about myself… as long as my friends are happy."

…

The next morning, the weather was clear and the young people, just like the NPCs were going to class. The three girls however were called at the rooftop. They walked in and met with the red-head.

"Good morning, Otonashi-kun nya!"

"Good morning!"

The trio walked near the cells and watched young people running all around the field and some others playing football or handball.

"Nostalgic, isn't it?" Honoka began.

"Yes!" Nico replied. "This kind of looks like Otonokizaka in one way, but is totally different in another one…"

Rin leaned against the cell and watched the bright sun that was far above them.

The oldest of them was the first to turn to their host. "So, what is that thing you wanted to tell us?" the two others turned and everyone's attention was on the red-head.

Otonashi let go of a sigh. "I've thought about something for days now… It was working my mind, and I finally came into a conclusion yesterday…" he took a deep breath. "… I think that you tree have to graduate."

None of the trio member was able to take the rush of information. They just stared blankly at the guy in front of them.

Honoka was finally the first to understand and snapped out of confusion. "What did you just say? You want us to graduate…? But what about you?"

"I will just stay here and make sure everyone graduates as well… I decided it two years ago, and I won't back down."

"But you will be all lonely once again. Are you sure about that?" the ginger's caring voice made it obvious she was concerned about her friend. After all, that was a year since they knew each other.

"I know that… but you have to be happy. Your destiny is to live by your friends and family's side; to die happily and to reincarnate once again. I've choose my path a while ago, and I will stay faithful to my vow." He explained with a calm tone.

The trio looked down at their feet. "It's impossible! We can't let you take all the responsibilities alone."

"But don't you want to see your friends again, to live by their sides, to be happy and smile with the people you care about?"

That question left the three speechless. Sure, they wanted to be by their beloved's side once again, but they didn't want to leave a friend behind.

"Believe me! You should go!" the girls lifted their head to see a smile drawn on Yuzuru's face. "I will be alright!" he walked toward the cells and leaned his shoulders on them. "I like everything that's here! I like to help people that are lost and are in need. I like to hear people say 'thank you' after I helped them."

"But…" Nico tried one last attempt.

Otonashi shook his head. "You know, back when I was still alive, I had a younger sister. She was the only person I cared about in the word. She had a weak body however and was hospitalized. After she died, I finally realized that her 'thanks' were what made me move forward. I've realized that helping people in need is my motto in life. That was why I wanted to be a doctor."

"Yuzuru-kun…" the girls' eyes started tearing up.

The guy turned to his friend and smiled at them. "I wish you all the luck in the world. You all have my blessing. Please be happy! Even though kilometers may separate us or even time, you will always stay in my memories. You are my friends and I want you to be happy, both of you."

Honoka forced a smile, but in vain as sadness was drowning her completely. "Thank you, Yuzuru-kun! We will never forget your kindness. It's all thanks to you that I am together with my friends now…"

Nico tried to hide her tears, but in vain as well. "You were a nice guy. You are a good friend even though I've only met you one week ago."

As for Rin, she didn't hide the fact that she was sad to leave a friend behind. "We thank you for all your kindness. We will do our best so you could be proud of us. We also wish you the best luck. We hope that one day; you will be able to convey your feeling for that person you like so much."

"Thank you, everyone!"

Honoka whipped her tears away. Nico followed soon and then Rin. They took a small glance at each other before turning to the red-head and bowing at him. "Thank you for everything!"

Otonashi smiled. He was really happy to see that he helped more people. He reached a hand at his face and whipped some tears that were forming near his eyes. "I should be the one thanking… after all; you gave me a reason to move forward. I decided to continue on with this task because you helped me realize my true feelings toward my former friends.

He took a glance at the sky, smiled and walked out of the empty rooftop, still smiling.

' _Hoshizora-san, Kousaka-san, Yazawa-san… good luck! I hope you will always move forward.'_

 **Part 8: Live for Life**

It was nighttime and the outside was dark and cold. Most workers were already home by that time.

The young doctor Nishikino Maki however was still busy with some paperwork. She was still trapped inside her office even at 21:30.

Soon later, a knock on the door and then an ash-gray haired woman entered before hugging her from aback. "Evening, Maki-chan… Shall we go home?"

"Just a little more… I still have one last thing to do…" the red-head gathered the papers and stood up. "You can help me if you'd like, Kotori."

"Of course!" the caring woman smiled and the two soon walked out of the office.

The walked on the empty and dark hallways of the hospital and went inside the elevator. Seconds later, it got into a stop and the duo walked out of it... They soon arrived in front of a patient's door.

Kotori decided to peek from a small opening from the door. Her eyes widened at the sign of a young ginger-haired girl sitting on a bed. She had lot of bandages and a serum was attached at her hand. Another machine at the side was following her heartbeat condition.

"Maki-chan… she's…"

The red-head doctor tried to keep her calm façade. She took a small notepad from her pocket. "Her name is still unidentified. She got into a car accident and was the only survivor. She had about 6 or years and no one has claimed her for a week now. My superiors asked me to find a solution because we are lacking room. We have to find someone who's willing to adopt her."

"I… see…"

With that, Kotori slid the door fully open and the two women walked in. The young girls turned her head to the new incomers.

"Good evening!" Kotori said in her usual calm and comforting voice.

"Good evening!" the little girl replied in a low voice.

Maki just watched around to see that the young girl was the only occupant of the room. "I am the doctor Nishikino Maki, and this is my friend Minami Kotori. We came her to ask you few questions."

The young ginger just nodded her head, her baby blue eyes looking down at her shaking hand.

' _Is she scared…?'_ the women wondered.

"So, may I ask your name?" Maki asked first.

"I… don't remember…" the girl didn't still raise her head.

"I see…" the red-head let go of a sigh. "As for your family, is there anyone you can contact? A cousin or Aunt or Uncle or someone?"

There was an awkward silence for few minutes.

"I don't have anyone…" the girl said with a shaking voice as her yes watered. "… They all said that I am a good-for-nothing child. Mother told me that I was an accident, an error and left me at Grandma's place… but Grandma was ill and we wanted to go to the hospital, but the car got into an accident…" she stated crying louder. "Say… is my Grandma all right? She is everything I have left now… Say… is she somewhere in this hospital too…?"

Maki had difficulty containing her sadness. She just watched as Kotori wrapped her hand around the little girl and patted her head as to comfort her.

"You can come with us if you want." The ash-grey haired woman proposed. "We will take care of you and you will be our daughter." She then turned to her spouse. "Right, Maki-chan!"

"Yes!" the red-head smiled. She couldn't understand why, but she felt like she really wanted to adopt that child by any cost. She reminded her of someone really important from the past. "I guess we can!"

"But…" the petite girl tried to debate. "… I will just be a charge for you! I don't have any skill and I am weak. I am good at nothing…"

"That's not true!" Kotori countered. "You are just a child! You have the right to play, to learn, to have friend… to live. Do not let these bad words influence you. We are here now, and we will stay by your side, be it when you are happy or when you fail at something."

"What Kotori said is right!" Maki added. "We want to adopt you. We want to take care of you and we wish you will smile back at us. You are a strong girl, a really strong girl and we know that you will be able to help us a lot in the future."

The little girl's eyes got even wetter at each word. "T-thank you! I promise to do my best to help you! Someday, I will pay you back for your kindness!"

"Well… in that case…" Kotori pulled back. "We have to find a name for you."

"Honoka!" The red-head proposed. "How about Nishikino Honoka? Do you like it?"

The small girl smiled from happiness and leaned in to hug Maki as well. "Yes! I really like it! Thank you for giving me such lovely name!"

 **Part 19: I love you, my friend**

It was winter and it was starting to get dark. Hanayo has just finished her day's work and decided to have a little stop before going home. She stopped at a small Orphelinat (place where Orphans are raised until they are adopted or turn 18) and greeted the owner.

"Good evening, Madam!" the brunette bowed at the rather old woman.

"Oh my… Good evening, Hanayo-chan! Thank you for coming once again today!" the woman returned the bow and started to walk toward the office. The young woman followed her.

They soon entered a small room where four childrens were playing. They stopped as the brunette stepped in and then quickly ran to give her a hug.

"It's Miss Hanayo!" The young boy said happily.

Hanayo took one of the children in both her hand and lifted her high. The young girl laughed and hugged the woman. And they continued to play for a while more.

…

After about half an hour, the two women entered another room and took seat around a small circular table. Hanayo handed over few plastic bags and a box. The older woman smiled and thanked her for her help.

That was a while since the young brunette was helping this Orphelinat and the young childrens. She liked them and they liked her back.

"Thank you once again for your help." The owner displayed the most grateful smile she could… but the expression soon turned into a sad one. "… but unfortunately, this place will have to close soon…"

Hanayo looked down. She knew that the owner was already old and could barely take care of the Childs now. She knew that the Orphelinat had lot of debts and will be forced to close down really soon.

She was brought back into her sense by baby scream. She turned around and saw a small bed at the side where a baby was.

The older woman quickly stood up, picked the baby and started rocking her. Hanayo could see orange hair and her thought immediately went on a certain someone. _'Rin-chan…'_

The baby finally stopped crying and the woman brought her closer to the brunette.

"Come and say hello to Miss Hanayo…" the older woman played with the child.

The baby opened her eyes and her pair of yellow orbs stared at the shy woman's purple ones. Hanayo smiled. The baby smiled back. _'She really looks like her… her way of watching, way of smiling, way of laughing…'_

"Do you want to take her?" the owner proposed.

Hanayo took the baby. The baby got even happier. That was the first time they touched each other, but it felt like they really liked it and were happy just by physical contact. "Madam…" the brunette began and lifted her eyes to see a smile drawn on the owner's face "May I adopt her?"

"But of course!" the woman took a book and a pen. "So, what name will you give her?"

"Koizumi Rin!"

…

That was one year since Hanayo has adopted the baby girl. The two of them were happily living on a small apartment.

The brunette has stopped working, so she could fully take care of Rin. She loved the baby and the baby loved her back.

However, they encountered a problem soon enough…

Not working means no income, yet the landlords were very strict and Hanayo had to find a solution.

That was a cold evening and the brunette was sitting near the window. Rin was fast asleep on the bed at the other side of the room. She was completely lost. _"If I don't find a job, we will be in difficulties… If I go with a job though, Rin-chan will be lonely… and I don't want to go that far away from her for a long time… but I surely won't be able to bring her at the workplace."_

Hanayo's mind was brought back into reality by a ringing. She stood up and walked toward the door to open it.

"Good morning, Hanayo!" a certain blue-haired woman greeted.

"Good evening, Umi-chan! That was a while!" She moved at the side, letting her friend in. "Come on! I was about to make some tea. How about joining us?"

"I would be glad to."

…

While drinking the tea, the two women had a little talk about asking what happened after they graduated. They were rather close back in their last year in high school together. They've learned a lot about each other.

It all started with Umi comforting the brunette after Rin's death and Hanayo latter attempting to pay her friend back with kindness. They became closer since then until they graduated from college.

Umi took a peek at the baby who was sleeping in the middle of the bed. "She's cute…"

"Indeed she is!" Hanayo displayed a sad smile. "Unfortunately, I am completely lost right now… We have difficulties with living actually."

The bluenette felt like her heart sank deep down on her chest seeing the young girl's expression. She's grown really close to the girl and seeing her hurt pained Umi so much.

"Hanayo… I was actually planning on asking you out for diner someday. I was planning on reviving our friendship…" their face reddened. "… and I planed on asking you to marry you after five or six dates… but now…"

Umi sat from the chair before going down one knee, her face totally red. "I know this is rushed and all… but you are a really important friend for me. I've just realized yesterday that I started loving you without realizing it. Maybe it was because all due to your kindness, but I've realized that I want to try dating you."

She took a small box from her vest's pocket and opened it, revealing a gold ring. She held the box with both hand toward the younger girl.

"Do you want to marry me?"

Hanayo's face was totally red. She didn't know what to answer. She just gulped her saliva hard. "I thank you for the proposition…" then her sad smile returned. "…but I can't accept such offer. I don't want to take profit it you. I've realized that I am in love with you too, but I can't just say it like that. I would pass like a selfish person if I accepted to marry you for my own sake."

"No! You aren't selfish!" Umi countered. "You are a very kind person! You care a lot about your friends and now you care a lot about your daughter. You love Rin so much that you want to spend all your days taking care of her, and I really admire that." She smiled. "You know… during our small talk on social websites, I could feel that you really care about your daughter. She is all your life now and I really love your way of thinking… and that's why I'm asking once again; Koizumi Hanayo, would you want to marry me?"

The brunette's tears fell from her eyes toward her cheeks and her chin before falling on the floor. She smiled from happiness. "Yes! Yes, I do!"

Umi smiled. She was really happy. She was going to marry the woman she loves.

Umi stood up and placed the ring on Hanayo's finger before taking her on a hug. They leaned closer to each other and their lips met. That was a gently and heart-warming kiss and the two of them enjoyed it."

…

The next day, Umi explained everything to her parents and they agreed. Hanayo and Rin moved to the Sonoda's dojo the evening later. The shy girl had difficulties with the resident at first, but did her best in her usually gentle manner and soon enough, the Sonoda family fully acknowledged her as one of them.

As for Umi, Rin really loved her. The bluenette would teach her pride and lot of other ideologies and the young girl – now her daughter – would always follow her… and like that, Rin became the proud and honorable heiress of the Sonoda family.

 **20: Spiritual Power**

It was week-end and workers were resting at home. Among these workers were Toujou Nozomi, an office worker and Ayase Eli, a teacher. The two friends were living together on a big apparent.

The purple-haired girl was cooking while the blonde was ironing some shirts. One thing was sure; these two knew how to work with each other perfectly, even back in high school.

Nozomi was preparing some sweet for reasons she didn't know. She sighed quietly as she took the strawberry tarts from the oven. _'That was already a year… Nicocchi…'_

She missed her beloved ravenette. She really loved the petite girl even though she always teased her. Nico was the best thing that happened in her life and loosing the love of her life was as painful as a stab from the sharpest knife.

The fortuneteller let go of another sigh and placed the plates on the table. That was when Eli came into the room and realized that her friend put three plates instead of two. She didn't remember having invited someone over; but quickly realize what day it was.

The quarter-Russian placed a hand on her friend's shoulder as to comfort her. "I am sure that she is happy!"

"I know Elicchi… I know…" Nozomi weakly replied.

…

The afternoon, Eli decided to take care of the dishes and asked her friend to go take a nap. Nozomi agreed and went to her bedroom.

After the blonde took care of the dishes, she quickly realized her co-locater walking out of her room. She had a mysteriously calm expression on her face.

"Nozomi, what's wrong?"

"…" the mentioned girl just started walking forward. "I can feel it… the spirits are trying to lead me somewhere."

"Nozomi, are you sure you are all right?"

No answer came as the busty girl opened the door and excited the apartment. Eli quickly ran and grabbed Nozomi by the wrist, but her friend didn't stop.

"Nozomi, what's wrong?"

The blond was shocked when she saw the determination in her friend's emerald eyes. "I have to go to that place. It is really important and something is telling me that a miracle is awaiting us."

There was a second of silence before Eli finally displayed a reassuring smile. "All right! Let's go with my car. You will give me the directions."

They walked downstairs and entered a classic silver coupé that was the blonde's. Eli started driving and Nozomi gave directions.

They soon exited the town and the blonde started to wonder what has gotten to her friend… but then she realized that Nozomi was always mysterious at times and may act randomly, but it always led to good thing, so she trusted her.

After about four hours of driving, they arrived in front of a small seaside hospital. They stopped and Nozomi excited the car and started walking toward the counter while Eli went to park the car.

The two got inside and the fortuneteller was once again leading the way, ignoring the frequent glance that the other patient and doctors were giving them. They arrived in front of the door.

"The nursery..." the blond read as the purplenette opened the door and they got inside to see a good dozen of incubators containing babies.

Some nurses who were busy taking care of the babies turned to the two women. "Welcome to our hospital's nursery! May we help you? Are you her to see someone or perhaps to adopt?"

Eli was unsure on what to reply.

"We are here to adopt." Nozmi said out of blue. The blonde took a glance at her. The fortuneteller smiled at her, muttering a small "It will be fine!" before turning to the young nurse.

"That's great!" the young doctor cheered. "We've got so many babies here actually. Our hospital is currently not that popular and very few people visit here. Lately though, we got more women that die while giving birth more than last year. It's really unfortunate, but we are looking for good people who want to adopt these poor childrens."

"I see…" Eli replied.

"Anyway, feel free to have a look around. All these babies are actually free to be adopted. You can go to the main nurse after making your choice." And with that, the young nurse walked away.

Nozomi walked around, inspecting each babies carefully. Eli just followed her. As they arrived at the seventh baby, their eyes widened at the baby's appearance.

She had short – well, most babies have short hair, don't they? – raven hair and a pair of ruby eyes. Her way of looking, her way of smiling and her way of moving her small hands to catch the fortuneteller's… they all reminded the duo of a certain someone.

"We found you!" The purple-haired girl smiled. "…and we won't leave you alone anymore."

Eli smiled and leaned in to have a better look of the ravenette.

After they made sure to familiarize enough with the baby, they walked toward the counter. "We've decided! We are going to adopt the baby number 7." Nozomi said.

The head nurse smiled and started writing on a book. "That's great! Now, you will just have to rely to some question." She started writing. "What name will you give her?"

"Toujou Nico, if you please!"

"Great! What's the mother's name?"

"Toujou Nozomi!"

"Profession and address if you please..."

"I am an office worker and we live at Akihabara building xxx, apartment xxx."

"You did a really long way to here didn't you?" The nurse smiled and soon returned her attention back to the book. "Next up, the father's name?"

"Father?" they asked unsure.

"Ah… please do not worry about it! Since homosexual marriage is allowed, I will just put it as second mother, if you please."

The two women nodded.

"So, second mother's name, profession and address if you please…"

"Ayase Eli. I am a teacher and live in the same apartment as my friend here." The quarter-Russian replied.

The nurse lifted her head. "Oh… you're not married?"

"N-not really…" Nozomi made a disappointed expression. "Is that a big problem?"

"Not for now, but the law is that you have to get married to each other at the latest one year after the adoption. If the marriage does not occur, the baby will be removed from your guard."

Eli took a glance at her best friend who was looking down. "We understand and we accept these terms!"

The fortuneteller lifted her head to see Eli smile at her. "Elicchi?"

"It's all right, Nozomi! I want to adopt that child as well… and I had some feeling toward you for a while now, so I don't see any reason to say no…"

"Thank you, Elicchi!"

…

"Alright, here's Nico-chan's adoption files." The head nurse handed over a book. Nozomi took it. "All's left to do for you is to bring these files at the tribunal and once they agree, Nico-chan will be fully acknowledged as your adoptive daughter."

The couple smiled as they took the baby and bowed at the nurses. "Thank you very much!"

After that, they walked toward the parking and started driving back to Akihabara. It was already late and the sun was settling at the horizon.

As always, Eli was driving while Nozomi was sitting on the passenger's seat and Nico was calmly sleeping at the back seats.

"I thank you, Elicchi!" Nozomi started. "Thank you for everything you did today!"

The blonde turned to her soon-to-be-wife and smiled at her. "You know, I am glad we got here today! I had the chance to adopt a lovely girl, and I had the perfect opportunity to confess to the girl I love." _'As I thought, another miracle happened.'_

"Elicchi…" they leaned closer until their lips met. They were still driving, so they pulled back soon and the blonde's attention was back on the road while the fortuneteller's were on the mirror, focusing on watching the baby sleep even more peacefully than before.

"I am glad I've met both of you!"

 **[The end]**

 **That's it! Thank you for reading!**

 **As usual, feel free to review or PM me if you have any question, critic, concern or cheer.**

 **Anyway, I'm glad I was able to write this! I hope you like it despite the bad grammar.**

 **Well… with that, we wish you a Merry Christmas and a (very) Happy New Year!**


End file.
